One of Those Days
by Blues32
Summary: Starfire wakes up feeling sick and it only gets worse from there. Can Starfire maintain her cheerful attitude or will she snap? Multiple pairings. Read and Review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Okay…I'm really on a losing streak here. Hopefully this story can break it. In hopes of that, I'm posting only ONE chapter. I'll post the other two after I gets a review. I likes reviews. Cause without reviews, I've got incomplete stories on the web. In any case, this story has a brief cameo of Deadpool, 'cause people wanted more of the merc with the mouth. Read and review people. I'm going into review withdraw here.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**One of Those Days"**

**Chapter One**

**Starfire's Room**

Cue that sappy morning music from all the old cartoons (and if you don't know what I mean, watch some Bugs Bunny) because the sun was coming up on another beautiful day in Jump City. Silkie slept at the end of the bed, snoring softly while Starfire slept with her head dangling off the bed in what could only be described as a chiropractor's nightmare (or greatest investment, depending on their personality). The light shined in, striking her in the face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt…weird. Something was off…well, besides everything being all upside down. She took a deep breath to start her day…and her nose immediately went "SNORT". You know the sound. It was the sound that comes from somebody with a cold trying to take a deep breath through their nose. She sat up sharply, coughing. The resulting movement and noise startled Silkie, who woke up and spat a sticky fluid out of its mouth, splattering on the stomach of Starfire's oversized T-shirt. Starfire groaned and touched the stuff gingerly. Her hand pulled back…and promptly was yanked by the elasticity of the goo. She tried again, with the same result.

Starfire: (congested) Oh…Silkie, what manner of defense is this?

If Silkie could talk, he…(is it a he?)…would probably apologize. …or laugh. It was hard to tell, him being a giant worm caterpillar larva thing. The best Silkie could do was gurgle and whine a bit before falling back to sleep. Starfire pulled again, her eyes glowing as she triggered her super strength. Her hand pulled away this time…along with the lower half of her shirt. Oh well…not like her other shirts didn't show off her stomach anyway (or would that be stomachs? It's not like you can see them though). Muttering some choice Tamaranian words, she tried to remove the shred of clothing from her palm. This time it hurt because she was pulling at her skin. Annoyed, she climbed out of bed, but her legs got tangled in the sheets and she took a fall. She sat up, rubbing her sore nose.

Starfire: This day…may not be as wondrous as most.

Another hacking and spitting sound from the bed and suddenly there was something moist on her currently exposed back. Remember kids, have the sticky spitty gland removed from your pet mutated larva.

Starfire: _Definitely not as wondrous as most._

::CUE THEME::

**Bathroom**

Starfire groaned again. She felt like she had been snorting the slime of a Tamaranian muck beetle all night and it had coated the inside of her nose. She couldn't breathe at all from it. Any attempts to do so made her cough. The goop on her hand, thankfully, wasn't water proof. She sneezed, shooting energy from her nose and melting the mirror in front of her.

Starfire: A pox on you, dreaded cold virus.

She briefly wondered what to do with the mirror. Deciding that it would be best to simply tell somebody else, Starfire left to acquire breakfast…well, she tried to, but the door didn't respond right away and she smacked her head on it. Being of even temper, she still didn't let these events get to her. After all, it couldn't get much worse, right?

**Main Room**

By the time Starfire reached the main room, she would have to explain about the destruction of a lot more then a single mirror. The walls and carpeted floors were now burnt and singed in several places. She entered the room with a terrible hacking cough. The volume of which startled the hell out of her teammates. Raven's book launched into the air as she jumped from her spot on the couch. Her hands grabbed for it, but it landed on the floor anyway. Beast Boy's finger slipped on the controls, as did Terra's. Unfortunately, Beast Boy's missed the buttons, while Terra still hit hers, resulting in her defeating her shapeshifting boyfriend soundly. Robin's bowl of cereal clattered to the floor and he found himself with soggy cereal bits and milk on his shirt.

Robin: Uh…feeling a little under the weather, Star?

Starfire: Are we not always under the weather? To be above it would require space travel, would it not?

Raven: He's asking if you're sick. …damnation, lost my page…

Raven picked up her book and thumb through it, trying to find a familiar paragraph or two. Terra had her fingers in her ears as Beast Boy continued to complain.

Beast Boy: …totally not fair! She broke my concentration! Come on, Terra! Rematch!

Terra: La la la la la la…not listening…

Starfire: Ah…yes. I do seem to be a bit…under the weather, as you say. I advise no one to come too close, as my sneezes can be quite…

Starfire stopped in mid sentence and sneezed. A bright green flash occurred and there was a big black charred spot on the floor when it was gone. Starfire sniffled and rubbed her nose.

Starfire: …damaging.

Raven: (sweatdropping) You don't say.

Starfire: I do. Now, if you shall excuse me, I am most famished.

Starfire then proceeded to cook herself some breakfast. Well…she TRIED to. Her aim was to create pancakes. She had a cookbook and everything, just to make sure she didn't mess up. Sure, it wasn't her style to attempt to create an Earth type meal, but she figured that a change of pace might help in this disastrous day. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. For starters, when she opened the cabinet to grab the very necessary pan (without which she would be making a huge mess on the stove) the contents fell down on her. The only thing that remained in the cabinet…was the pan she needed. Then the milk turned out to be sour. Not one to give up, Starfire substituted cream for the milk. After all, Robin says real men drink their coffee black, and surely her friends are truly men. …though Shade does sometimes smell oddly like wild berry. Anyway, nobody would miss the cream. …unless Beast Boy turned into a cat and drank it. Starfire shrugged mentally. It was too late now. Then she accidentally burned her hand on the stove. When that happened, she swore in Tamaranian and shook her hand rapidly. Doing so caused the spatula in her grasp to fly out and embed itself in the wall next to Robin, whose heart had skipped a beat when he saw how close it came to sticking into his skull. Starfire tried to pull it out. By the time she had, her pancakes had burned on one side. She sat at the table and ate her crunchy burnt pancakes, her face cringing with each bite due to the fact that you really shouldn't make pancakes with dairy creamer…or so I'm guessing, I've never done it myself. The fact that it was burnt didn't improve the taste.

Robin: Star, if you're feeling sick, you should probably take some medicine.

Terra: Uh…yeah…sorry, chief. All out. Beast Boy had that wicked cold last week, remember?

There was little way anyone could forget. After all, when Beast Boy spontaneously shifts into an elephant and sneezes like water from a hose all over the walls, it's hard to get out of your mind…without alcohol anyway, and Robin had a strict policy, them being underage and all. Robin sighed.

Robin: Okay, so we'll have to go buy some. Whose turn is it?

For the sake of practicality, the Titans never all went to the store at once…at least not the same store. If something went down all the way across town, they'd never know until they got home. Thus, they decided to take turns. Raven put her index finger on her left temple and closed her eyes. Shade appeared a few seconds later, rubbing his eyes with his sunglasses moved up onto his forehead. His hair was a bigger mess then usual and it was obvious he had just woken up.

Shade: Cripes, don't DO that while I'm dreaming. Like hearing the voice of God telling me to get my ass out of bed…

Turning the page of her book, Raven bit back a snicker. It was mean, but funny in a way. She sighed. Her time with the Titans was wearing on her. She was beginning to develop a real sense of humor. How terrifying a thought.

Raven: Shade, Starfire is sick and we're out of medicine. Go pick her up some, would you? It's your turn anyway.

Shade turned to look at Starfire. She waved sheepishly. It was a known fact that Shade hated being woken up suddenly. Woe to the early bird criminal that caused the alarm to sound before nine in the morning. Shade snorted and flicked his sunglasses back down over his eyes.

Shade: She looks fine to m…

Starfire sneezed again. She had been facing Shade so he suddenly found himself slightly singed.

Shade: …bless you. Ow. Never mind. I'll just be going now.

Starfire: Please, I shall accompany you. It is not fair that you must journey to the store of groceries alone.

Beast Boy: Eh…I don't think that's a good idea, Star. I don't think they'd like having energy blasts flung around the place whenever you sneeze.

Terra: Like deadly radioactive boogies.

Beast Boy: Yeah, like that.

Shade was about to head out the door when a thought came to him. It was one he would curse forever…or at least the next twenty minutes or so. He turned back to his friends.

Shade: Anybody else need anything?

Robin: Well…

A few seconds later, Shade sighed.

Shade: Hold on, let me get a pen and paper. (muttering) Me and my big mouth.

Shade departed to pick up the medicine…and tea…and tofu dogs…and corn syrup…and bacon strips…and the last issue of _Vegan Monthly_ (yeah, I can't believe they have a magazine like that either). There were other things, but I don't feel like listing them.

Robin: In the meantime, why don't you have some tea or something? The vapors will help clear your n...

BOOM! Everyone jumped as Raven slammed her book closed.

Raven: EXCUSE me? I'm sorry, did you just invite her to have some of MY tea?

Robin gulped. Raven's eye was twitching dangerously.

Robin: Er…I thought you wouldn't mind.

Raven: Maybe I do, maybe I don't…but you can't just GIVE my tea to somebody when it's not YOURS to give.

Starfire: …may I have some of your herbal tea, Raven?

Raven's demeanor changed completely at the sound of the request. The twitching stopped and she relaxed, opening her book again.

Raven: Of course, Starfire. Shade's getting me more anyway.

Robin sweatdropped.

**Store**

Shade's eye twitched under his sunglasses. It was horrible. Torturous. Inhumane. There was no way it could be legal. Yet there it was, all around him. Nobody else seemed to notice the travesty. He looked around from his spot in line, grocery cart already filled with the items on his list. Everyone was so blissfully unaware…and that could not stand. Clenching his fists on the handle bars of his cart, he shouted something that was bound to get him into serious trouble with somebody.

Shade: Why the hell is Christmas music playing?! It's still November! NOVEMBER! That is one, whole, damn MONTH away from Christmas!

Everybody stared at him in shock. It was hard NOT to be shocked, since he had seemed so utterly calm before. The whole store was calm, really. There wasn't even annoying little children running about, requesting their parents to buy this or that food item.

Person who will regret it: Come on, pal. Where's your Christmas spirit?

Shade's teeth clenched tighter then his fists. He turned and glared at the idiot who had spoken.

Shade: It's being saved…UNTIL CHRISTMAS! Yule time cheer should be saved UNTIL YULE TIME! Why don't we just carve out pumpkins in September? Or maybe we can paint our eggs in March? Let's light fireworks on the fourth of JUNE! It makes no SENSE to start with this crap so soon! And look!

Shade point outside where there was a Santa with a bell and a big pot for change.

Shade: What the hell is that about?!

Woman: It's for charity! You have a problem with CHARITY?!

Shade: NO! I don't have a problem with god damn charity! I have a problem that the guy collecting is dressed like Santa!

He wheeled around on some kid, not thinking clearly enough to stop himself from being so cruel and evil.

Shade: Yeah, that's right! Dressed as Santa! DRESSED as Santa! Not Santa! Santa died!

The little boy began crying. Shade paused, suddenly realizing that maybe this wasn't the best way for a child to find out that Santa wasn't real…anymore.

Man: Hey, he made that kid cry! Get him!

Shade: Aw, sh…

Shade's words were cut off as he was jumped on and beaten.

**Under the Junkyard**

Gremlin yawned as he replaced his sleeping mask with his day mask (the sleeping mask had tubes and stuff that allowed his to clean his face and hair in his sleep though it took forever for him to learn how to sleep through the process). He found it easier to do that then try to keep breathing long enough without the mask to shower…of course it was weird showering with the mask on, but the less I think about that, the less I feel the urge to vomit. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised by G-9 in her bi-pedal robot form. She shook him eagerly.

G-9: Is it finished? Is it? Is it!?

Gremlin: …no.

G-9 turned on her holographic projector. Her body was simple a blank metal, no paint or other sort of designs without the hologram. With it on, she was her usual replica of Starfire dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Now that she had a face, she could pout.

G-9: Oh. Will it be done soon?

Gremlin: Would you relax?! I'm working on it. Now let me eat something, for the love of god.

G-9 sighed and stepped out of the way. Her body was almost done…her REAL body. The one that she could inhabit indefinitely. Strong, fast, and filled with secret weapons and abilities, G-9's new body would be the perfect one. She was filled with anticipation. Once she had her new body she would do the one thing that had always been out of her reach. She would kill Starfire.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Robin and Cyborg were playing each other in some fighting game when Shade came home. His sunglasses had cracked, his clothing was ripped and he was covered in bruises. You don't make a kid cry like that. You just don't. Shade COULD have fought his way out…but he felt he kind of deserved it for letting his disposition get the best of him. Suffice to say, the two were somewhat surprised to see him that way.

Cyborg: What happened to you?

Shade brought in the groceries in a floating basket made of shadows. He wiped his nose, sighing when he saw the blood on his finger.

Shade: I made a little kid cry, so I got jumped by a mob.

Robin: What?! Why'd you make a little kid cry?

Shade: I couldn't stand another verse of "Jingle Bell Rock", so I kind of went into a tirade and mentioned that Santa was dead.

Silence.

Cyborg: That's cold, man.

Robin: You deserved that.

Shade: Yeah, yeah…it's still stupid to play Christmas carols a month away.

Cyborg: Don't matter either way to me. I don't celebrate Christmas.

Shade: Then why get so pissed off when I say Santa's dead?

Cyborg: That's not why I'm pissed. I'm pissed because you made a kid cry.

Shade sighed.

Shade: Yeah, I've got a swollen lip already. I think I've paid for that by now. Could somebody help me put this crap away? Or at least call Starfire and tell her the medicine is here.

**Garden**

Starfire sniffled. This was terrible. The garden was composed of rare plants, most not even from that solar system. At least it used to be. Now it was composed of rare planets and various burnt to nothing piles of ash. Starfire exited the garden, going back into the halls. It was more of a green house really, but it was so vast that it resembled a garden. It was probably better if she left while there still was a garden at all. As soon as she did, she sneezed again.

Terra: GAH!

Starfire covered her face as she realized she had just sneezed right on Terra. Terra coughed and winced. She had felt that one. Her stone skin was blackened from the burst of energy that had struck her.

Starfire: My sincerest apologies, Terra! I did not see you there and…

Terra: No…no, it's cool. My t-shirt looks better with scorch marks.

Terra brushed the charred stone from her body and sighed. That was pretty intense heat. She had been hit by flame throwers and not been bothered. Starfire's cold must be getting worse for her to sneeze with such intensity.

Terra: Maybe we should see if Shade's back with your medicine…and see about getting you some sort of super hanky.

Starfire: Oh, I would greatly appreciate the super hanky.

**Main Room**

The pair arrived in the main room, Terra now extremely jumpy. Starfire had been sneezing on the way down every now and then and more then once, Terra had to dodge the oncoming explosive boogies. They were still unloading the bags.

Terra: PLEASE tell me you got the medicine!

Shade: Yeah. It's right there.

Shade pointed to a bottle of unnamed medicine. Possibly induces drowsiness. Don't use heavy machinery after taking. Starfire picked up the bottle.

Starfire: This liquid shall cure me?

Robin: No. There's no cure for the cold, Star. It'll help relieve the symptoms a little though.

Starfire: That is good enough for me.

Starfire opened the bottle and raised it to her lips. Terra let out a sound of surprise and grabbed her arm.

Terra: Nononononono! Not so much, girl! Read the instructions on the side, for crying out loud.

Shrugging, Starfire put the top back on it and read the side.

Starfire: ...one moment. Since I am not human, would this not be inaccurate instructions?

The others frowned. She raised a good point.

Robin: Maybe so, Star, but taking too much would only make things worse. Better just do as the bottle says.

Starfire: If that is your recommendation, Robin.

Getting a spoon, Starfire measured out the proper dose and swallowed it. She smacked her lips afterward, smiling.

Starfire: What a delightful flavor!

Cyborg: Ugh. I used to hate that stuff.

Starfire: How could one hate such a wondrous fluid?

Cyborg: You're an alien.

Starfire: Ah. Still, a most delightful fluid to me. It almost makes up for having this illness.

**Raven's Room**

Raven sighed as she laid on her bed, reading her book. It wasn't a sigh of boredom, or even her usual sigh of depression. She was feeling rather content at the moment. Her shoes on the floor, cloak hung up on a rack, she was relaxing in a way that, not long ago, would not have been possible. Despite Starfire putting numerous scorch marks along the hallways, Raven had to admit, she was having a nice day. Licking her finger now and then before turning the pages, she allowed herself to get lost in her story.

Raven: _"Release the maidens, foul sorcerer!" the brave knight shouted, sword drawn and shield at the ready. Fate was on his side. The shield's enchantment could deflect even the mighty spells of Dormado the Wicked, the sword sharp enough to cut through his mystic shields that had saved his vile life from the arrows of Bartholomew's now dead fellow knights. Now they would be avenged. Now they…_

There was a knock on the door. Raven was so engrossed that she jumped, almost dropping the book again. She'd be damned if she was going to lose her page now.Rather annoyed, Raven got up and answered the door in her usual fashion by only opening it enough to peer out at the knocker.

Terra: Heya.

Raven: Terra. Why am I not surprised that you're the one disturbing me on this otherwise peaceful day?

Terra: Ah, come on. I'm not that much of a pain in your backside, am I?

Raven's response was to raise an eyebrow. Terra shrugged.

Terra: Okay, maybe I am. Just thought I'd say adios to my favorite goth girl.

Raven: Adios?

Terra: Spanish for "good-bye".

Raven scowled. Like she didn't know what "adios" meant.

Raven: And why are we saying "adios"?

Terra: You forgot already.

Raven: Doubtful. I probably purposely tuned you out.

Terra: Gar and I are outta here. Going down to Dayton manor for a "pre-birthday" party or something.

That was right. Raven remembered now. Beast Boy's birthday was next week and he was going to visit the Doom Patrol for a bit. Terra must have weaseled her way into going with him somehow.

Raven: You'll be sorely missed.

Terra: Yeah, yeah. Keep up the sarcasm. When you're getting your ass kicked and we're out of town, we'll see if you can keep up your holier-then-thou attitude.

Raven almost laughed. Instead her lip twitched.

Raven: If there's one thing I'm not, it's holier then anyone.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**One of Those Days"**

**Chapter Two**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire groaned from her spot on the bed. It had been one hour since she took the medicine. Apparently that was not the best idea. While she was right that her alien biology would come into play, she was wrong about what it would do. The dosage strength was fine. What the medicine DID to her was what was different. While her nose had cleared a bit, she now felt rather strange. The room seemed to be moving on her. Suddenly a familiar and completely unwanted figure appeared next to her.

Deadpool: Heeeeeere's Johnny!

Starfire let out a yelp of surprise and fired her eyebeams at the intruder. To her shock, they passed through Deadpool without harming him at all.

Deadpool: Well if it isn't my favorite barely legal alien babe.

Starfire: What are you doing here?

Deadpool: Two reasons. One, I'm a hallucination brought on by you taking that medication. Two, the author remembered how positive the response was to his story with me in it and decided to sneak me in this one to make it better.

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

Deadpool: Wow, those are tiny eyebrows.

Starfire: Author? Story? What nonsense do you speak of?

Deadpool waved his hand dismissively.

Deadpool: Eh, it's not important. Hey, you know what you need? A new costume. I'm seeing you in something very revealing…almost like a bathing suit, but with long boots. You can keep the gloves too.

Groaning, Starfire buried her head under her pillow. Deadpool was annoying the first time they met, but now she couldn't even pound him into silence because he wasn't really there. Not that pounding him would work, it would only make his voice kind of wobbly from being dazed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her, shaking her. Ah ha! Deadpool WAS there! She turned, hands glowing as she formed starbolts.

Starfire: Release me now you klor…

Terra: Whoa, Star, it's me!

Terra had her hands up to defend herself from the oncoming attack. Lowering her arms, Starfire regarded her visitor with suspicion.

Starfire: How do I know you are the REAL Terra?

Terra: Huh?

Starfire pointed an accusing finger at Terra. The stone girl found herself wondering if Starfire had lost her marbles.

Starfire: You could be the production of my mind! Like Deadpool!

Terra: Ooookay. (speaking slowly) Look, I just came to say good bye to you before I left with Beast Boy. I'm going with him to Dayton manor and will be back in two days. I knocked but you didn't answer so I peered in to see if you were there. I found you with your head under the pillow like an ostrich with your head in the sand. I tapped you on the back and you shot up and threatened me.

Starfire reached out and poked Terra's forehead. Terra stared at her with a dull expression.

Terra: Was that an alien thing?

Starfire: You do seem solid enough…

Terra: I'm a damn statue, of course I'm solid.

Starfire: Very well. I believe you are real. I would hug you before you depart, but…I would hate to make you ill.

Actually Starfire was still wary of Terra. Her head felt strange and she wasn't thinking clearly. It annoyed her. Terra still didn't like the way she was being stared at, so she decided to cut and run.

Terra: Welp…I'm outta here. See ya later, Star.

Starfire: A pleasant journey to you, "Terra".

Terra left, more then a little relieved to be out of that situation.

Deadpool: Did I mention that girl needs to use a moisturizer?

Starfire: No.

Deadpool: That girl needs to use a moisturizer. You know what you need? Theme music…no, multiple themes! One for action, one for travel, and one for those mushy touchy romance scenes that bring tears to my eyes but I act macho and turn change the channel when I see them. ...ignore that last part.

Starfire: Please leave me be…you are more annoying then Knife-play.

Deadpool's mask scrunched up as he frowned and folded his arms.

Deadpool: That little jerk. Stupid attempt at creating a character similar to me so that the author doesn't have to continually explain what I'm doing in Jump City…

Starfire: Again you speak of authors. What story are you referring to?

Deadpool sat on the edge of the bed, prompting Starfire to scoot far, far away…into the air in fact.

Deadpool: I'm glad you asked. You see, this world isn't real. It's all sprouting from the imagination of some dufus sitting in front of his computer. I'd insult him further, but I don't want to be hit with a meteorite or something.

Starfire stared at the hallucination of the merc with the mouth.

Starfire: You are quite mad, you are aware of this, yes?

Deadpool: Hey, you're the one talking to thin air, sweet cheeks.

SWEET CHEEKS?! Oh now he was going down! Starfire lunged at Deadpool, intent on strangling the masked man. Starfire learned about a year ago that "sweet cheeks" was a very degrading term and any man who spoke it should be beaten within an inch of his life. Well, that's what Bumblebee said anyway. Of course, she passed right through him and landed on her bed.

Deadpool: Damn, I wish I wasn't just a figment of your imagination. Grrrowl!

Starfire: Why would I imagine YOU of all people?

Deadpool stood up and posed in what Starfire assumed was supposed to be a dashing stance.

Deadpool: I'm the mysterious masked man, babe. Chicks dig the mysterious masked man.

Starfire: I would like to "dig" you a shallow grave at this point.

Deadpool: Ooo, feisty. I likes that.

Starfire was quickly losing her temper with this delusion. How she could possibly have created one so close to the real thing was beyond her. One would think that it would have the same problem with the English language as she had (but then he wouldn't be Deadpool, would he?). Suddenly Starfire had an idea.

Starfire: I asked Robin recently and it has been confirmed. I am actually SEVENTEEN years old. I miscalculated with the conversion of Tamaranian years to Earthly ones.

Deadpool: …then…that…means…OH SWEET CORN ON TOAST!

Deadpool put his gun to his head.

Deadpool: Good bye cruel world! You've effed with this merc for the last time!

BOOM. Deadpool fell over, his brains on the floor. Starfire winced. Not what she had in mind, but as long as he was gone… Suddenly Deadpool sat back up.

Deadpool: Oh that's right. Healing factor.

Starfire: …that is it. I am going to construct a noose from my bed sheets.

Deadpool: Can I have your communicator? I always wanted a communicator of my very own. …mostly for prank calls. I could pretend to be Cyborg and ask Raven to "polish my equipment". Eh? Eh? Get it?

Starfire: (tying her sheets) No.

Deadpool: …man, it's hard telling jokes to aliens. So…you're not eighteen huh?

Starfire: No.

Deadpool: Bummer…oh well. Like the Olsen twins, I shall eagerly await the day…the day your bootie is on the market.

Starfire: You are a disgusting pig.

Deadpool: I bet you say that to all the guys who stare at your chest.

Starfire suddenly realized she had no place to hang the sheet-noose in her room. To her great relief, there was a knock on the door. It was Robin (naturally).

Robin: Uh…Starfire? Terra said you were acting a bit…weird.

Starfire: I believe I am having the negative reaction to the medication. Deadpool is in the room and he will not stop pestering me.

Robin peered in. There was obviously no sign of Deadpool. What he DID see was…

Robin: …is that a noose?

Starfire grabbed Robin and shook him, scaring the boy wonder.

Starfire: He will not cease his endless prattle! He wishes to market my "bootie"!

Robin: Starfire, there's nobody in there.

Starfire: Truly? Thank X'hal…Robin, I have decided NOT to take that medication again.

Robin: (sweatdropping) Good idea. Uh…maybe Raven has some remedies for you to try.

Starfire shrugged.

Starfire: Anything to rid myself of…

She turned back to the empty room. Forming a starbolt, she flung it into the room, blowing up her dresser. Burnt clothing rained to the ground.

Starfire: Stop going through my undergarments!

Robin: Uh…maybe we should go to Raven's room now.

**Gremlin's Lair: Training Room**

It was amazing how much room Gremlin had in that base, since it was localized entirely underneath a junkyard. Krystal watched with a bored expression leaning against the wall. Gremlin was standing next to her with a clipboard and pen. Blackfire stood in front of G-9 in her new body. It resembled the old one, but this time it wasn't a hologram that made her appear human, it was artificial skin and hair. Blackfire snorted and turned back to Gremlin.

Blackfire: So all you want me to do is beat the crap out of this thing that looks like my sister?

Gremlin: Exactly.

Blackfire: Hell, I'd do that for free.

Krystal: But you're still giving us stuff.

Gremlin sighed and nodded. He had promised them all sorts of new "toys" to play with. Actually, in Krystal's case some of the "toys" didn't require quotation marks, like the interactive robotic cat she wanted so badly. Blackfire wanted something more practical. The more practical thing being a robotic dog with throat tearing action, among other things. Also among those were a few objects to decorate their "home" which was located in an abandoned subway station. Something to clean their clothes and other practical things. It was getting to be very annoying, going into laundry mats with bloody torn clothes from battles with the Titans they narrowly escaped from…not to mention difficult to explain to the people next to them. Krystal was starting to believe they didn't buy her "ketchup accident" explanation. Blackfire held up her hands and charged her blackbolts.

Gremlin: Hold on a moment. G-9, activate battle mode.

G-9: I have a...? (robotically) Yes, sir. Battle mode activated. (normal) …battle mode?

To the surprise of everyone but Gremlin, metal armor seemed to appear on G-9's body. In reality they came from a disc on her back, hidden under her clothes. It was actually a large amount of nanobots pouring from the disc, allowing her body to virtually transform itself. Her entire body was covered, head to toe. Even her clothing was covered over. The only thing that retained any features was her face, which resembled a metal mask. The rest was pretty much a featureless doll.

Blackfire: Tsk. Now she doesn't look like my "darling" sister anymore.

G-9: Sir, I'm not sure about this. My sensors indicate a significant power drain as a result of this transformation and…

Gremlin: Okay, now you can begin.

Blackfire slammed her fist into G-9, sending her into the opposite wall. G-9 stood up and leapt forward, covering the twenty feet in a single leap and tackling Blackfire to the ground. She slammed the alien's head to the ground. Blackfire was beginning to feel odd…not to mention that that really hurt. Annoyed, she fired her eyebeams, sending G-9 up to the ceiling. G-9's hands and feet bent backwards and she adhered to the ceiling with them. Her arms and legs twisted around, she pushed herself off, propelling herself toward her foe at high speeds. Grinning, Blackfire shot up to meet her. As she expected, Blackfire was moving faster and she took G-9 back up into the air, slamming her against the ceiling repeatedly. Gremlin was jotting stuff down rapidly. Krystal sighed.

Krystal: Are we going to lose stuff when she breaks your toy lady?

Gremlin: She's not going to break her.

Krystal: Are you blind? Blackie is kicking metallic bottom over here.

Gremlin: Hmm.

Krystal: Wish I had some popcorn…

Gremlin: Me too.

Blackfire was starting to feel really strange now. She was getting tired. She decided to end the fight now and threw G-9 to the floor before bombarding her with blackbolts. After a while she stopped, panting. The dust dispersed when an orange beam shot from it, striking Blackfire and knocking her from the air. She fell with a heavy thud and groaned.

Krystal: What the hee-haw?

Gremlin: Told ya.

Blackfire tried to get up but a petite metal foot pushed her back down. The robot girl's right hand was now in the form of a gun barrel and it was pointed at Blackfire's face. From her vantage point, Blackfire could see a red energy beginning to form inside it.

Gremlin: That's enough, G-9. End battle mode.

The armor retreated and G-9's hand was once again…a hand. She made slight motion with her hand, indicating that she was offering it to help Blackfire to her feet. Blackfire smacked it away and stood up weakly.

Blackfire: I…I feel…what did she do to me?

Gremlin: Trade secret. Don't worry, you'll recover.

Blackfire: Bastard…

Blackfire staggered away. Krystal tried to help her, but she was pushed away.

Blackfire: I don't need anyone's help. Leave me alone.

Krystal: Sorry…

Blackfire left the room. Krystal glared at Gremlin.

Krystal: Now she's going to be all pissy for the rest of the day. Thanks a lot.

Gremlin: Your payment will be ready by tomorrow in the spot we agreed on. Be there by 9:00 a.m. or somebody else will find them.

Krystal: I want my kitty now!

Gremlin sighed and slumped slightly. He made a motion with his hand.

Gremlin: Fine. Follow me.

Gremlin walked out of the room. Krystal followed, singing about how she was getting a kitty of her own. G-9 looked at her hands in amazement. She had just taken Blackfire down with ease. Her new body had tricks she never dreamed of. She clenched her fists and grinned.

G-9: Just you wait, bitch. You're mine this time.

**Raven's Room**

Raven put another bubble around Starfire's head as she geared up to sneeze. The blast nearly burst through it. Starfire coughed.

Starfire: Please hurry. If this keeps up, I fear my hair may burn away.

Raven: Told you having so much was a bad idea.

Starfire: Nonsense. The internet informs me that many people prefer you with the long hair.

Raven paused in her work. She was mixing a bunch on ingredients in a little mini-cauldron. Honestly it would look more professional if she just used a Bunsen burner or something. Of course sorceresses don't use Bunsen burners. They use black pots, damn it. …even though hers was small enough to fit in her hand. She used one of those tiny portable stove top things with the heating coils.

Raven: …really?

Starfire: Oh yes. They find it to be most heated.

Raven: …hot?

Starfire: Yes, that too.

Raven: …hmm…I don't know…it gets in the way…

Starfire rubbed her chin.

Starfire: Perhaps if you tied it back.

Raven: Or braid it…that might work.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: What am I talking about? Why should I care what they think? I'm me, not what they want me to be.

Starfire: …be quiet! I cannot hear her speaking!

Raven sweatdropped. Robin did mention something about medicine induced hallucinations.

Raven: Who are you talking to?

Starfire: (pointing) Deadpool! He keeps commenting upon your gothic attitude!

Raven: I'm not gothic.

Starfire: …please, Raven. Let us face facts. You are pale, wear black, drink herbal tea, have dark rings around your eyes, and recite depressing poems.

Raven: I have no skin color, I wear BLUE, I drink herbal tea to relax, I have dark MARKS under my eyes, not rings, and I admittedly recite depressing poems. That does NOT make me gothic. Never mind. When I add this last ingredient, it will give off a vapor. Inhale it TWICE and only TWICE. Deep breaths. No more. I can't risk breathing it in.

Starfire didn't like the sound of that.

Starfire: What will happen if I breathe in too much?

Raven: Remember that whole transformation thing you went through?

Starfire: Where I gained the ability to shoot lasers from my eyes? Yes. Yes, I do.

Raven: The thing that attacked you would have nightmares from what you'll turn into.

Starfire gulped. That didn't sound good.

Starfire: Er…maybe I should simply attempt to live with my problems. …I am not a scaredy cat! I am not even a normal cat! That was just the magic of a twisted old man!

Raven: Okay…three…two…

Raven ducked behind her bed, covering her nose. Using her powers she moved the last vial over to the brew.

Raven: …one.

She dumped it in and a green mist came out of it. Starfire gulped again and took two deep breaths before fleeing the room to ensure she didn't breathe in anymore. She completely missed Raven bringing the book to her spot behind the bed.

Raven: …wait, that was supposed to be purple mist. Damnation, I knew I shouldn't have tried to get that mandrake root from such a questionable website…

Raven pinched her nose and held her breath as she tossed the concoction out the window as she did with all her other failures. This might explain why they had to fight a giant cockroach last week, but Raven didn't put much thought into it. All she was thinking about now was what in the heck had she just made. What if it was LETHAL? The thought made her freeze. She had to find Starfire. Opening the door to search for her possibly dying friend, she bumped into a green figure.

Raven: Ugh. Didn't you leave to…uh oh…

Starfire: Raven…I do not mean to be rude but…

Starfire grabbed her pale friend with her now green hands and shook her.

Starfire: Why the f am I green?!

Raven: I…I…I…I…I d…d…d…d…d…don't kn…kn…know. St…st…st…stop sh…sh…sh…shaking me.

Starfire realized that if she kept shaking Raven it was going to take a half hour for her to explain so she let her go. Raven straightened her cloak and cleared her throat.

Raven: It seems I made a slight…mistake.

Starfire: Truly? I had not noticed. You are obviously far more observant then I.

Raven: …wow, sarcasm doesn't suit you, Star.

Starfire: I am having the most miserable of days, Raven. If you do not fix this…oh the horrible things I may do…

Raven gulped. She realized that she shouldn't push her luck with Starfire at the moment.

Raven: I just need some time to figure out what went wrong.

Starfire: Make haste. I have put up with much lately and I cannot withstand much more.

Raven: Relax…just…try and get some sleep. You won't notice how sick you are if you're sleeping.

Finding that to be a logical idea, Starfire went off to her room to sleep. Raven let out a sigh of relief. That girl was scary when she was mad. Raven went back into her room to go over what she had done. It may be the only way to save herself from injury at this point.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**One of Those Days"**

**Chapter Three**

**Abandoned Subway**

Krystal giggled as the robotic kitty played with the skull of a bum they found near their home. The "kitty" was roughly the size of a Doberman. If only Blackfire was having as much fun as she was. The kitty was so playful and it acted just like a real cat…it never listened to a damn thing they say to it. She only wished it had fur instead of a hard metal shell. Maybe she should steal a fur coat and glue it to its body. She scratched the robot's metal head and was rewarded with a low rumbling noise.

Krystal: Aw…it's so cute! Blackfire, it even purrs!

Blackfire: …how could I have lost? I don't understand it. I was doing so well and then…

Blackfire sat on the ratty old armchair in a thinker position. It made no sense. By all accounts she should have won that fight. The machine even openly admitted that her transformation into battle mode had sucked a lot of her power away. So how did she lose? There was no way a machine could be stronger then her through sheer power. It had to be a trick. Maybe it was giving off a gas that made her weaker. Radiation maybe. But no…her race is immune to radiation. She sighed. Her body still felt weak from whatever happened.

Blackfire: Krystal, baby, do me a favor and hit me with a low amount of solar energy.

Krystal: Okkie dokkie.

Krystal continued petting the robot cat with one hand as the other pointed toward Blackfire and bathed her in the solar energy her body needed. Not as pure as the stuff from the sun, but it would have to do.

Blackfire: Not so hot. Tone it down some.

Krystal: Righto.

Blackfire sighed. That was better. Her body absorbed solar energy at a fast rate. It would be easier to walk outside a while…but that would risk being recognized and they didn't need that right now. …wait a second… Blackfire's fist came down on the arm of the chair, breaking it.

Blackfire: That's it! That's what happened to me! That's how she won!

Krystal: Shh! You're scaring Tabby.

Blackfire: Krystal, it's a…you named it Tabby?

Krystal hugged the metal cat as it licked its paw and rubbed it over its head.

Krystal: Yep! And he's a boy-cat. Don't call him an "it".

Blackfire: For crying out loud, Krystal, it's a machine!

Krystal gasped and covered the robot's ears.

Krystal: Don't say that! I asked Gremlin to make him think he was a real cat.

Blackfire: If it thinks it real, it won't understand me anyway.

Krystal: Ooo, be nice, Blackie or no cookies for you.

Blackfire: We don't HAVE cookies.

Krystal lip quivered. Oh no. Now she had done it.

Krystal: We're out of cookies?!

Blackfire: No, no, no. Don't you dare cry. You KNOW I hate that.

Krystal: But…I want cookies.

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: Alright, let's go buy some cookies.

Krystal: YEAH! I'll get the money!

Blackfire scowled as she watched Krystal go off to get the money. For a woman that not only doesn't have a education (as far as degrees are concerned) but is also a known criminal, there were only two possible career options…that didn't involve stealing and killing. She'd be damned before she became a street walker, so that left stripping. They even gave her a stupid stage name, "Violet" because of her hair and eyes. She hated it. Sure, she used to do it for fun when she was out in space, going from intergalactic dive to intergalactic dive, but the fact that she HAD to do it made her despise it. Though she thought it over and over again, the thought passed through her head again.

Blackfire: _I used to rule an empire…an entire planet under my control. Now I'm degrading myself for money. Someday…someday I'll have my revenge on Koridan'r, then I'll slay Galfore in a duel and become the empress again._

She sighed as Krystal dashed back in, counting out the money. Maybe Blackfire had made a mistake luring her sister to the planet to be destroyed. Maybe she should have ruled Tamaran properly…tried to make their people prosper. Feh. Knowing her luck the planet would explode.

Blackfire: What kind of cookies are we getting?

Krystal: Uh…um…how about Gadzookies?

Blackfire: Gad-what?

Krystal: I dunno. Let's get something chewy.

Blackfire: But I like to dunk…

Krystal: Aww….

**Raven's Room**

Starfire sighed. At last SOMETHING had gone right. Raven had purged the last effects from her last mistake, restoring Starfire's almost orangish skin color. She had just finished when the alarm went off. The girls headed for the main room. Robin was typing at the computer.

Shade: What's up?

Robin: Bank robbery…looks like Gremlin.

Cyborg: That doesn't make sense…ain't exactly his M.O., you know?

Robin: Whatever the reason is, the bank is being robbed and it's our job to stop it.

**Bank**

The robots were taken down easily, despite the lack of two members on the team. Not that that was a surprise. Not even Gremlin seemed surprised as he leaned against the door to the vault. There seemed to be no marks on the door, suggesting that he hadn't even tried to open it yet. Next to him was G-9. The last time they met G-9 she was still traveling in mere drones. They hadn't even seen her humanoid body before. She was filing her nails…or so it appeared. Actually the "file" she was using was a smooth popsicle stick. After all, her nails were incapable of growth and filing them down would be stupid.

Raven: Hiring hench wenches now?

Shade: And she looks just like Star. How pathetic.

Gremlin: Oh, this is no hench wench. This is an old friend.

Starfire: I do not recall ever…ever…AAAHHHCOOO!

Starfire sneezed, releasing a blast from her nose. Gremlin sweatdropped.

Gremlin: …did you just sneeze an explosive snot ball?

G-9: I told you she was a freak.

Gremlin: Actually, G-9, I think I'm going to include that in your next design.

Robin: THAT'S G-9?!

G-9 blew Robin a kiss and winked. Robin gulped and his cheeks turned pink. Starfire's eye twitched and began to glow.

Gremlin: As I'm sure ONE of you figured out by now…I'm in no way interest in the money in this vault. This is just the final test for G-9's new body.

G-9: I'm going to enjoy this.

Shade: Let's get this over with. I've got things to do.  
Cyborg: Like what?

Shade: …you know…things.

Gremlin: G-9, battle mode.

G-9: (transforming) Battle mode activated.

Gremlin: …kill them.

G-9 charged at the Titans. Her speed took Robin by surprise and she flung him over to Gremlin. Landing at his feet, Robin sprang up as Gremlin attacked, trying to bring his foot down on Robin's head. Robin readied himself and Gremlin did the same.

Gremlin: I love this part, don't you?

Gremlin lunged forward, fist aimed for Robin's head. Robin grabbed his arm and flipped him. Gremlin landed on his hands and flipped to his feet gracefully, not missing a beat. G-9 dodged around various objects Raven flung at her, transforming her right arm into battering ram. She slammed it into Raven's shield. Raven hissed as its strength was strained, but managed to hold. Starfire flung several starbolts. They hit G-9 with no visible effect. G-9 struck Raven's shield again, this time breaking through and hitting the demon-girl in the stomach. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her and she sank to her knees gasping. Had that shield not been there, there was little doubt that her organs would have rupture. G-9 shifted her battering ram arm into a pointed blade and drew it back. Raven closed her eyes as the arm came down at her. A pair of shadow hands came from under Raven's cloak, grasping the blade before it reached Raven's head. Raven opened one eye to see the blade inches from her nose. G-9 turned her head slightly, allowing her to see Shade behind her in the corner of her eye.

G-9: Shade to the rescue. Predictable.

Shade: And yet I'm still going to kick your ass.

The hands threw G-9 toward the wall. Rather then hit it, G-9's legs adhered to the wall and sprung off with an audible springing sound. Shade was slammed to the ground hard, having just managed to dodge her blade arm. Taking his head in her hand, she slammed it hard on the floor, rendering him unconscious. Before she could use her blade arm to finish him, Cyborg attacked her, slamming his fist into her head. She staggered and fell to the ground, a dent in the side of her cranium.

Cyborg: Aw, yeah! Ain't no tin can built that can take on Cyborg.

G-9 sprang forward and drove the blade into his chest plate.

G-9: You'd be surprised what this "tin can" is capable of.

Cyborg: Are you nuts?! You could breach my power core! You know what that would do?!

G-9 didn't respond, but Cyborg got the feeling that if she had the ability to change her expression in that form, she'd be grinning. To his amazement, the dent in the side of her head popped back to normal. A beep alerted him to a power drain in his systems.

Cyborg: Yo! What are you doing?!

G-9: Feeding.

Raven: Get off of him. _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_

G-9 was pulled away from Cyborg by Raven's energy, but it was too late. Too much power had been removed from Cyborg's power cell and he had to shut down. G-9's hand changed into a cannon barrel and she fired at her. Getting struck in the chest, Raven was sent sprawling back, letting out a soft cry before everything went black. G-9 looked at her gun, tilting her head with confusion.

G-9: Hmm. Wrong gun. I meant for the heat ray, not concussion blaster. This body is more complex then I thou…

Starfire's fist connected with G-9's face, sending her back. G-9 caught her fist when she swung again.

G-9: Now it's just you and me, princess. The way it should be. I'll beat you as easily as I did your sister.

Starfire flew forward as fast as she could, slamming G-9 against the wall and right through it. G-9 let go and hit the road hard. Starfire held up her charged hands and frowned.

Starfire: I have defeated my sister, and I shall defeat you as well.

G-9 stood up calmly, much to Starfire's surprise.

G-9: Doubtful. Do you see it?

G-9 gestured to her body. The dings and dents from Starfire's assault were being repaired.

G-9: You can't win. You can't even keep me injured.

Starfire clenched her teeth in anger. She would wipe the smirk…that she couldn't see…from that robot's face. With a yell, she flew forward like a battering ram.

**Inside the Bank**

Back inside, Robin and Gremlin were still fighting themselves. Try as they might, neither could get the upper hand for more then a few seconds. Perhaps a psychological attack was in order. Despite the occasional swings they still took at each other, they started talking.

Robin: When are you going to get over your insane obsession with Starfire?

Gremlin: I wouldn't call it an obsession. I prefer to think of it as "devotion".

Robin: Taking care of someone when they're sick is devotion. Building robots in their image is obsessing.

Gremlin: I think you're reading too much into it. I like red heads. Just because I designed G-9's body with red hair, doesn't mean she's a double of Starfire.

Robin: And the green eyes?

Gremlin: Lots of people have green eyes.

Robin caught Gremlin's fist.

Robin: Face it, Gremlin. You built G-9's body that way because you know Starfire would never have you. You're just too…

Gremlin: Too what?! Deformed?!

Robin: No. Twisted.

Gremlin growled and clenched his other fist tightly.

Gremlin: YOU'RE the whole reason I'm twisted! You're what's wrong with me!

Gremlin pulled his free hand back and swung. Robin dodged it and twisted around, bringing his foot across Gremlin's masked face with a loud clang. That was the drawback of wearing a metal mask. The blows to it give you a headache from the sheer noise and vibrations.

Robin: I'm not the one who won't leave you alone. You won't stay out of MY life.

Gremlin: Just shut up!

Gremlin slashed at him with the talons on his right hand. Robin dodged in time to avoid more then a slight scratch. He drew his bo-staff. If Gremlin was going to use weapons, so would he.

**Outside the Bank**

Starfire flew back from another blow. It was so strange. Whenever it looked like she was winning, G-9 would suddenly turn the tables on her. Meanwhile Starfire was feeling weaker and weaker. Starfire struggled to her feet as G-9 approached, moving her hand in front of her mouth as though yawning.

G-9: I'm getting terribly bored of kicking the crap out of you, Starfire. Why don't you lie down like a good little girl and let me finish you off?

Starfire: How…how is it you are so powerful?

G-9: Hmm. Well, it doesn't matter now. You're as good as dead so, I'll tell you. My body is designed to absorb energy from various power sources. One of them is the processed solar energy within your body. Every time you attack me, for all the damage you do, you're also giving me more power. Get it? You were doomed from the start. And once I kill you, I'll snipe Robin from here. He'll never see it coming. In fact…since you're so weakened…I'll do it right now.

G-9 turned her hand into another gun barrel, this one longer and with a crosshair over it. Starfire clenched her fists. This couldn't happen…but if she attacked, G-9 would absorb her energy again. Wait a second…

G-9: Clean shot. Entry and exit through the temples. Oh the look on your face will be…

G-9's aim was spoiled as a manhole cover hit her arm, denting it. G-9 turned to Starfire in time to be hit with a mailbox.

Starfire: If I cannot touch you myself, I shall use something else to damage you!

G-9 was stunned. Starfire shouldn't have had that much strength left. Starfire's next move was to rip out a streetlight. G-9 tried to leap over it as Starfire swung it, but jumped too high. Starfire knocked her out of the air with her next swing. Tossing the streetlight aside, Starfire ripped out a parking meter and flew at G-9, beating her with it. G-9's attempts to fight back were useless. Starfire was in a rage at this point and frankly it was scaring the robot to the best of her ability to be scared. Finally it happened. The strain became too much and the power ran out. Her body automatically cut out of battle mode just as Starfire swung again. The rage fueled blow took G-9's right arm clean off. She fell to the ground and touched the sparking stump.

G-9: Oh no…my body…

Starfire: That is but the beginning. I have had a terrible day today. Waking up sick, losing my favorite night shirt, being spat on by my bongorf, turned green, and eating burnt food…it is enough to ruin even MY sunny disposition. I see no reason why I cannot take my rage out on you.

G-9 gulped and stared up at the girl wide eyed. Her systems were almost out of power. She couldn't fight back at all. She could barely move. She had underestimated the girl and used too much energy repairing the damage she was causing rather then defending herself. To make matters worse, she had threatened Robin. Starfire raised the dented parking meter above her head.

G-9: Please…please don't…I like this body.

Starfire: I honestly do not care what you like or dislike.

G-9: If…if you attack me, I won't download my body back into the base computer! I'd rather be destroyed!

Starfire: I still do not see a problem.

G-9: You'll be killing me.

Starfire: You are not alive.

G-9: But I have feelings…emotions. Wants and desires, just like a living being. I am as close as the real thing can possibly be.

Starfire snorted.

Starfire: You have sparks coming from your arm.

G-9: …

Starfire hesitated. The look on G-9's face was filled with sadness and resignation. Starfire sighed. It wasn't right. No matter what had happened to her, she couldn't take a life, even an artificial one.

Starfire: Very well. I shall spare you.

G-9: …th…thank you…

Starfire: However, since I cannot trust you to not flee…

Starfire took the parking meter and rammed the pole through G-9's shoulder and into the concrete, pinning her. G-9 stared at the thing in shock.

G-9: You…you IMPALED me!

Starfire: I do not have handcuffs.

G-9: You stuck a metal object into my shoulder!

Starfire: Does it hurt?

G-9: No, but…

Starfire: Then, as I have heard said in many an action movie, stop your bitching.

**Inside the Bank**

Robin swung his bo-staff, but Gremlin caught it. They struggled with each other, trying to pry the other's grip from the weapon.

Gremlin: You might as well give up now. You may be faster then me, but I'm still stronger and more durable.

Robin: Maybe…but I got something you don't.

Gremlin: What's that?

A blast struck Gremlin from his left, bowling him over. Starfire panted. Her eyes actually stung from that.

Starfire: He has friends.

Gremlin struggled to get up, but Robin brought his bo-staff down on his head, knocking him out cold. He bound Gremlin up for the police before turning back to Starfire.

Starfire: We are victorious.

Robin: You're sounding better.

Starfire breathed in and smiled.

Starfire: Yes, I feel better as well. I wonder how that could be…

Robin Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Starfire tilted her head, a look of utter confusion on her face (and can you blame her?).

Starfire: …pardon? What horse do you speak of?

Robin: It's an expression.

Starfire kept her head tilted.

Starfire: …you are going to have to be more detailed in your explanation, Robin. This expression is truly befuddling.

They went back outside to further work at detaining G-9 but found her gone. All that were bits of her pseudo flesh from where she had torn herself free. Even her lost arm was missing. One of the cars had its hood up.

Starfire: …she drained the car battery to provide herself energy to escape with.

Robin: Huh?

Starfire: She has the ability to drain energy from certain sources, including my body, on contact. She must have had more power remaining then I had suspected.

Robin: We'll worry about her later. We better get Cyborg back and recharge his power cells before he suffers some sort of memory damage.

Raven and Shade stepped outside, Shade rubbing his head and Raven holding her stomach.

Raven: So…did we miss much?

Shade: Can I drive since Cyborg's shut down?

Everyone else: NO!

Shade winced.

Shade: Jeez! I got a headache here! No need to shout. Besides, it's not like I'm Beast Boy.

Starfire: I wonder how Beast Boy is doing?

Raven: Better then we are. At least he hasn't been shot with a laser today.

**Dayton Manor**

Beast Boy groaned and held his head. He knew this would happen. He knew, but he let Terra come anyway. Terra giggled as she looked through the family photo album with Elasti-girl.

Elasti-girl: And this is where Garfield thought it would be funny to put on my make-up and a dress…

Terra: Oh my god! Gar, you were such a cute kid!

Negative Man: Had some questionable habits though.

Terra: Please, he still DOES have questionable habits. You know he tried to be a prop comic once? He made tuba you play in the bath tub and called it a scuba.

Negative Man: Sounds about right for the kid.

Beast Boy was only glad Cliff was off with Mento doing…something else. Negative Man's wit was bad enough to add to his misery.

Beast Boy: (muttering) Somebody shoot me, please.

Terra: EEE! He slept like a puppy!

Elasti-girl: It took him until he was ten to stop curling up like that in his sleep.

Negative Man: And twelve until he stopped sucking his thumb. Mento had to give him corrective dental wear.

Beast Boy: Larry! Dude, come on!

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Starfire grinned and slapped her card on the table. The others stared at it, confused.

Raven: …I've never seen this one before…

Starfire: It is called, "Sunny Day".

Cyborg: So? I just played "Meteor". Nothing beats that.

Starfire pulled out the latest rule book and pulled out pair of reading glasses.

Robin: …uh…Starfire? When did you get glasses?

Starfire: They are for comedic effect. Now then…(AHEM) "Sunny Day only useful when used as the very last card in the game. Any card can defeat it, however it can defeat any card."

She closed the rule book and removed the glasses as her friends stared at her in shock.

Shade: So…if I still had a card…even if it was just "Thunder Storm"…

Starfire: You would win. This card is most similar to the Gamestation's reset button. Upon usage, all is undone, but more damage can be done afterward.

Robin: …but since we have no cards, the game ends with you winning.

Starfire beamed and nodded, grabbing all the cards and pulling them towards herself. Cyborg put his head down on the table and cried.

Cyborg: Aw, my precious "Meteor" card! GONE!

Raven, however, was taking it better. She sighed and stood up from the couch.

Raven: It seems your run of bad luck is over.

Starfire: So it would seem, my friend. It is most curious. I did not think one recovered from an illness so quickly…

**Gremlin's Lair**

It was impossible. Illogical. There was no way. G-9 sneezed again. Somehow or another the cold virus Starfire was suffering from had been digitalized and sent into G-9's robotic body when she was absorbing her solar energy. G-9 coughed as she programmed the device used to assemble Gremlin's grunt robots to repair her body. Her missing arm lay on the floor. She would run a program to delete the virus from her system later. She climbed into the machine and started the device. It was almost done when…she sneezed again.

G-9: …oh, that's just great.

G-9 now had an arm on her forehead. She sighed. This could be the beginning of bad luck.

**THE END**


End file.
